Aaron Sanders (1769-1854)
}} Biography Early Life According to what he reported to the 1850 US Federal Census, Aaron Sanders, oldest son of the Rev. Moses Sanders and his wife Mary, was born somewhere in Virginia in 1769, just a couple of years before they moved to North Carolina. They he would get married and start a family as shown on the 1790 US Census for Iredell County. He also appears besides his father in a number of related land escrow and tax records. Marriages Aaron's first wife died shortly before his father in the year 1817. In fact Aaron married to Morning Thompson (1769-1838) on Valentine's Day, 14 Feb 1817, just two weeks before his father's will was written. His father's will at the time is very noteworthy for declaring which children Aaron had from his first wife, with the following from the court minutes dated July 7, 1817: "On Motion of the counsel it is ordered that Aron Sanders be appointed guardian of & for Moses Sanders, Nathaniel Sanders, Daniel Sanders, Polly Sanders, and Sally Sanders children of Aron Sanders as named in the last will and testament of Moses Sanders decd. He the said Aron to give bond and security according to law." On the 1818 tax list he is agent for his children on 274 acres gifted by their grandfather. (Is Daniel Sanders the same person as David Samuel Sanders?) Franklin County, Georgia The extended Sanders family relocated (circa 1799) to Franklin County (in a section later split away to become Banks County in 1858). In 1803 his father gave him a sizeable gift of land there in 1803 and his name shows there on the tax rolls of 1800, 1802 and 1804. Vital Records 1790 US Federal Census Salisbury District of Iredell County, North Carolina: The young family of Aaron is presumed to be next to his parents. * Moses Sanders Family - 4 males under 16, 4 females and 5 slaves. * Aron Sanders Family - 1 male under 16, 1 female. * Jacob Sanders Family - 2 males under 16, 2 females. 1830 US Federal Census Aaron (age 50-60), wife 30-40, 2 male 5-10, 2 females under 5, 1 female 10-15, 1 male 10-30. 1850 US Federal Census Census for 3rd District of Franklin County, Georgia - Household #1542 - Aaron Sanders (1769-1854) is the oldest son of Rev. Moses Sanders, and this declaration places his parents in Virginia about two years before they show on North Carolina Land Grant Records. This serves as the most diffinitive documentation of the origins of Moses Sanders. The children shown are from his second wife, Morning. * Aaron Sanders M/81 - Ocp: Farmer - Birthplace: Virginia (1769) ''' * Mourning Sanders F/55 - Birthplace: So Carolina * Jesse Y Sanders M/21 - Birthplace: Georgia * Lucinda Sanders F/15 - Birthplace: Georgia * Caroline Sanders F/14 - Birthplace: Georgia * Matthew Sanders M/14 - Birthplace: Georgia 1860 US Federal Census Taken several year after Aaron's death listing his widow and children. 6th Malatia District, Banks Co. GA. * Mourning Sanders F/61 - * Jesse F Sanders M/26 - * Martha C Sanders F/21 - (Jesse's wife?) Grove Level Baptist Church Minutes * Oct 1848: "Received by experience - Louisa - servant of Britt Sanders; Basheba, servant of Aaron Sanders, Caroline Sanders & Martha Curry. Received by experience Aaron Sanders but he was too unwell to be baptized at this time." * Aug 1851: "Received by experience Mourning Sanders." * May 1854: "We recorded with sorrow the death of our beloved brother Aaron Sanders." * Sep 1856: "Dismissed by letter Sister Mourning Sanders & Caroline Sanders." Last Will & Testament This document sets forth in good order all of the children of Aaron Sanders (and marriages of some daughters.) "...I give unto my daughter Nancy Currey the sum of two dollars, and to my son Joel Sanders two dollars; and to my son Nathan Sanders two dollars; and to my son Daniel Sanders two dollars, and to my daughter Polly Harper two dollars, and also Sally Harper, two dollars, and to my son Aaron C. Sanders two dollars and all the rest of the property to be equally divided amongst the rest of my last wifes children viz. Elizabeth Rucker and Jesse F. Sanders, and Lucinda and Martha C. Sanders, Matthew H Sanders..." References * '''Reverend Moses Sanders : who died 29 March 1817 by Hurst, Elden Grant, 1922-2003 - Description: Moses Sanders married Mary Hambleton. He lived in Virginia, North Carolina and Georgia. They had seven children. He died in 1817 in Georgia. Includes Sanderson and related families. Family History Library, FamilySearch International; (Search by Book Title) http://www.familysearch.org/ Title Number: 2030860. Pgs 25-30 cover the life of Aaron Sanders.